Perhaps
by xhildyx
Summary: Shika/Kiba, Oneshot: The lazy genius, Nara Shikamaru, wants a day of no interruptions but what does he do when the ever boisterous Kiba asks him a question that even he, himself, could not answer?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto nor do I make a profit from writing this, this is just plain fun. Any stories with similar titles are just mere coincidence, my plot is original, as I'd like to think. The only thing that is not original is the using of the setting and characters of Naruto as well as a certain quote used by Shikamaru.

**A/N: **Do not steal from me (why would you?). _**Constructive **_criticism is welcomed, flames will just be ignored. This is dedicated to my friend AimeLaire (Sam) who will probably end up emotionally scarred as or if she attempts to read this Shounen-Ai fanfic with characters from Naruto. I'm not evil... seriously. I'm my own Beta, so grammar and spelling mistakes are my own mistakes.

**Warning: **I did rate this 'T'. There are male on male suggestions in this story. Only Limes not Lemons... did I get that right? You'd only hope that I've done more. Bwa hahaha. Okay, I'll shut up. If there are any inaccurate facts in this fanfic, I am truly sorry. I only wrote what I knew... and well, I have a horrible memory. Now if you don't like this, go run off!

**Summary: **The lazy genius, Nara Shikamaru, wants a day of no interruptions but what does he do when the ever boisterous Kiba asks him a question that even he, himself, could not answer?

* * *

**Before we start, this is just the slightly more edited version and hopefully, more uh, flow-y version of this fanifc. I've made some minor grammar edits and added in some parts to yet again, make it flow better. It also adds in a tad bit more, though not a lot, information. Hope this version is better than the old one if you have read it previously. **

* * *

**Perhaps**

Shikamaru lied out on the green grasses of peaceful Konoha, murmuring silently to himself about his day being troublesome. Troublesome indeed for the Chunin who would rather laze around in the silence of the mild summer afternoon. Contently sighing to himself, he was glad that Ino was gone and done bothering him. As Choji proved that he was just 'big boned', his fat turned into more muscle, thus giving him a more thin and perhaps attractive look.

Snorting indignantly, his mind wandered to the boisterous Inuzuka…ah, someone who he had unwillingly, well, at least in his mind, thought of.

Kiba was perhaps the complete opposite of the lazy Nara. He was rowdy, almost in an animal like manner but then, if you thought of it he did come from the Inuzuka clan.

Mindlessly, his eyes dragged over to the moving clouds; some of the nins and perhaps villagers probably thought he was just laying out there, mind blank and in the state of daydreaming. Noticing, yet, not acknowledging the shadow that loomed over him, he grunted out in annoyance.

"Hey Shika!" Kiba greeted loudly, flailing his arms in a futile manner to catch the attention of the lazy nin.

"Hn," Shikamaru replied half-heartedly using some effort to glance back at Kiba.

He looked up at the clouds again, subconsciously liking the presence of Inuzuka. Hearing a slight rustle of grass next to him, he assumed it was the dog boy who was making himself comfortable as he sat down. Inevitably, Akamaru was with his owner, barking in a playful manner. Now getting a bit annoyed, Shika drowned out the sounds, forced to think about Kiba who had been on his mind lately.

Kiba had spikier hair than his usual unruly mane from a couple of years ago. His two red 'tattoos' on each side of his cheeks somehow seemed to fit his look, even if Shikamaru would never admit it to himself. The thing that stood out most though were his cat slit eyes…so unique and not to mention captivating.

Also, he had a muscular body under that leather jacket along with it being covered with a meshed top. It definitely made him look sexy and very, very _delectable_.

Though Shika had an idea of how he would settle down, he thought perhaps women were a bit too troublesome. His mother sure was and so was Ino. Feeling a finger poking into his rib, he unconsciously shivered from the touch. He could not blame it on the weather…it was too damn hot.

Lazy as he was, he brushed off the feeling and decided to take a brief nap. On second thought, he could not; the damn Inuzuka was still at his 'rib poking' game.

"What," he managed to mumble out.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to sp—ah well, never mind, you wouldn't anyways, all you do is just laze around."

Ignoring the last comment, he 'Hn' in a Sasuke-like manner. Speaking of Sasuke, Naruto was still set on getting him back. Towards his own predictions and perhaps calculations, it did not seem as if Naruto had the slightest chance of retrieving Sasuke from Orochimaru. After all, Sasuke left purposely on his own selfishness and will repay for what he had done one way or another. It was just such a bother to point this out and of course, things could always change.

"Live each day quietly," he commented out of nowhere and in hopes that the dog boy would get the clue to shut up for at least a couple minutes. But since it was Kiba, all he did was snort. Akamaru suddenly whined wanting his owner's attention focused back on him and not on Shikamaru.

"Okay, okay. I know, Akamaru. Just go run off and sniff around or something."

Growling at his master in displeasure, he ran off aimlessly chasing butterflies. It was a bit amusing to watch Akamaru, as he had considerably grown bigger. Kiba not being able to bear the silence any longer had tried to start a conversation with the ever-quiet genius.

Inquisitively, Kiba asked, "Why do you tie your hair up, I mean—wouldn't it be easier if you just let it loose or cut it?"

Coming up with an answer, Shikamaru replied, "It's too troublesome to do such a thing. I'd rather keep it up."

Silence suddenly grew around them again.

Kiba, persistent as ever wanted to see how the lazy nin's hair would look without the hair tie. Wolfishly grinning as he reached out, he was able to grab hold of the band. However, as luck may have it, Shikamaru thought it to be the perfect time to roll over as Kiba coincidentally ended up lying on top of him. The usually outspoken Kiba uncharacteristically blushed, stuttering out a "sorry" to the grunting Shika.

Realization donned on Kiba as he was in a compromising position with Shikamaru. He quickly rolled off and sat up and apologizing yet again. He diverted his gaze to the ground, as he was not able to meet eyes with Shikamaru for the time being.

Feeling something elastic in his hands and assuming that he had successfully taken Shikamaru's hair tie, gave him courage to look up at Shikamaru with a forming smirk of triumph. Although when he did look, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped in a dumbfounded state.

"_Wow_," he breathed out.

Kiba drank in the site of Shikamaru's state, his brown hair seeming longer than how it usually looked in a pony tail, framed Shikamaru's face. Even though his hair was down, he still held a masculine aura. Never in Kiba's life did he feel this way, let alone it was a male who caused this! He shook his head, this feeling was unfamiliar. It was stronger than the feelings he had for Hinata who still had an obsession for Naruto. He shook his head in denial. Shikamaru blinked at him, giving a questioning look.

Pregnant silence took form and thoughts were mulling through Kiba's head. He felt slightly disgruntled, but heat flare up in his body. It felt as though he was slightly aroused reminding him of Akamaru being in heat. The dog always whined and humped anything and everything when he needed relief.

Kiba's eyes then landed on Shika's closed eyes and travelled to slightly chapped, light pink lips. They were thinner at the top and slightly full at the bottom. Nonetheless, they looked kissable; _utterly _kissable.

"H-hey...do you know what it's like?" Kiba started out stupidly with a stutter.

"What is…what like?" Shikamaru, though a genius, did not comprehend what Kiba was trying to ask.

"Do you know what, k-kissing is like...? I mean, have you ever kissed another guy?"

Kiba suddenly felt shy. Shikamaru blinked; baffled at the sudden question—_what was it like? _

"I don't know...do you want to try?" He shrugged nonchalantly as Kiba gave a 'fish out of the water' look.

Not waiting for an answer, Shikamaru sat up and grabbed the back of Kiba's head, slowly brushing his lips against Kiba's. Still in shock from what had just happened, Kiba sat there wide-eyed and stiff.

Slowly, he melted into the kiss, his lips moving against Shikamaru's. Suddenly, a tongue lazily snaked its way into Kiba's mouth. For a minute or two, their tongues duelled for dominance. Kiba reluctantly submitted, letting Shikamaru take over. As they continued, a low and husky moan emitted from Kiba's throat as their kissing soon turned into a full make out session.

Caught in the midst of it, Shikamaru's hand somehow found its ways into the folds of Kiba's leather jacket. Teasingly, his rough fingers feathered over Kiba's hardening nubs through the rough, wiry texture of mesh, causing a slight whimper to escape his throat.

The kiss turned more forceful, almost in a bruising yet passionate way. Another whine escaped Kiba's throat while Shikamaru let out a slight panting breath. Kiba's arms grabbed onto Shika's shoulders, clawing at it in a frantic manner, back arching in a quiet plea of asking for more. The air became more humid as the passion increased.

Just as it had started, Shikamaru abruptly stopped in his suggestive actions. Though both he and Kiba were in an obvious state of arousal, Shikamaru had better control.

The slightly shorter Chunin stood up and began to walk away from a stunned and panting Kiba. Just realizing that Shikamaru intended to leave him in his state, he pointed down at the obvious tent in his pants and yelled out hoarsely, "Hey Shika, aren't ya goin' to help me!"

With Shikamaru's back facing him, he smiled smugly with his hands behind the back of his head. He silently murmured an answer to himself, "Perhaps."


End file.
